


¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

by beholdinghim



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beholdinghim/pseuds/beholdinghim
Summary: "-¿Quieres cachorros con la hembra? -replicó el animal sin inmutarse por el tono de su amo. -Entonces hazlo ahora, que está en época fértil -concluyó olfateando el aire para corroborar sus palabras. -¿Ahora, estás seguro? -preguntó Kakashi con curiosidad." 
Escribí esto en el 2012, usando la cuenta 99hatake en FF. La recuperé y volví a escribirla. KakaSaku.





	

**¿Quieres casarte conmigo?**

 

◦•●◉✿✿◉●•◦

 

Tomó las mejillas de la mujer entre sus manos mientras su máscara ocultaba su propia sonrisa. Alegría, orgullo, superación, humildad, amor. ¿Qué más podía desear? La mujer que amaba estaba a su lado. Sin compromiso, pero sólo hasta esa noche. Siempre había repetido que no se necesita un anillo para demostrar que la amaba, sin embargo, fue Jiraiya quien le explicó su función: decirle a todo el mundo que ella era suya. Le pertenecía, tanto como él le pertenecía a ella.

A medida que la distancia entre sus rostros se acortaba también iba aumentando su rubor. Él le había ayudado a olvidar; el pasado y el dolor que éste conllevaba. Y no sólo eso, tomó su mano mientras lo superaban juntos. Cuando apenas era un niña él le enseñó todo, ser una buena ninja y ser una buena persona, pero ahora, como mujer, le enseñó algo todavía más importante: le enseñó a amar.

No iba a negar que ella tenía miedo. Sin embargo, aunque no sabía que les deparaba el futuro, sí sabía que quería estar junto a él. La vida de un ninja no es sencilla. La muerte, cual sombra, les perseguía detrás de cada paso, y ese había sido el camino que ambos escogieron. Su meta era proteger lo que amaban, más allá del costo.

Él la tomó por la cintura y la sostuvo contra su cuerpo, aspirando su aroma. Su actitud era cursi, romántica, melosa, se daba cuenta y no le importaba. El amor era una droga, una adicción, y sólo necesitaba a su médico para curarlo: ella.

La mujer se mordió los labios y dejó que sus manos se deslizaran bajo la ropa del ninja, rozando la piel de su espalda en el proceso, sintiendo cada una de sus cicatrices. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos le costaba superar su timidez, a su lado se sentía estúpida, débil, incapaz de pensar con claridad. Un simple bostezo y sus rodillas temblaban. él la besó y recorrió su columna con sus manos.

Se detuvieron un instante, él la miró a los ojos, unos profundos ojos jade, inocentes en comparación a los suyos, pero que parecían dispuestos a ahogarle.

Él sabía que no era el "príncipe azul". No era rico, no era responsable, no era encantador, al contrario, su reputación de vago y pervertido le precedía. Si su historia fuera un cuento él sería el chico malo, el lobo cruel, nunca el héroe en armadura dorada. Sasuke se lo había dicho una vez y él escuchó la conversación, escuchó su respuesta.

"Los príncipes siempre te dirán que te aman mientras que el lobo sacará lo peor de ti, pero, ¿sabes? El príncipe puede mentir, mientras que el lobo siempre será honesto. Y, cuando diga que te ama, sabrás que es la verdad. Cambiaré la historia y se venderá más que el Icha Icha", concluyó la mujer riendo.

Amor verdadero o no, sólo estaba seguro de una cosa: _ella._

 

—Sakura, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? —preguntó mientras sus labios bajaban por su cuello hasta las femeninas clavículas.

 

Sonrió. No estaba de rodillas, con un ramo de rosas en la mano y un anillo en la otra, no. No era el cuadro romántico con el "Felices para siempre" al final. Estaba seduciéndola, adorándola como si fuera una diosa mientras la acorralaba contra un árbol en medio de la nada.

 

—Sí, pero con una condición —replicó susurrando sobre sus labios antes de atraparlos en un beso, aprovechando de enredar sus manos en su cabello plateado. — La próxima vez que lo hagamos tienes que llevarme a tu departamento.

—Perderíamos lo romántico —bromeó él, desvistiendo su torso y dejándola únicamente con las mallas.

—¿Cuándo lo hemos tenido? —contraatacó ella quitándole la bandana y lanzando lejos el libro que a él tanto le gustaba.

—Sakura Hatake, suena bien —divagó luego de un rato, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja suavemente a la vez que ella rodeaba su cintura con sus piernas.

—Kakashi...

 

—Deberé decirle a la Quinta que estaban haciéndolo en el bosque —interrumpió la voz de Pakkun, haciéndoles detenerse de golpe. —No sé para qué me manda, si sabe que estás con la hembra rosada. ¿Por qué no la muerdes de una vez? ¿Tendrás el anillo guardado en el bolsillo por siempre?

 

Kakashi miró con una marcada mueca de enojo al can, se suponía que el anillo era una sorpresa. Dejó a Sakura con cuidado de no hacerle daño y se inclinó frente a Pakkun.

 

—Dile a Tsunade que si quiere tener nietos va a tener que darme tiempo libre —dijo, sin percatarse del furioso tono escarlata que inundó las mejillas de Sakura. ¿Hijos?

—¿Quieres cachorros con la hembra? —replicó el animal sin inmutarse por el tono de su amo. —Entonces hazlo ahora, que está en época fértil —concluyó olfateando el aire para corroborar sus palabras.

—¿Ahora, estás seguro? —preguntó Kakashi con curiosidad.

 

—¡¿Qué insinúan ustedes dos?! ¿Cachorros, hijos? ¡Malditos pervertidos! —masculló la mujer, incapaz de seguir el ritmo de su conversación.

 

Pakkun, viendo el enojo de quien sería su futura ama, desapareció en medio de una bola de humo, dándole tiempo a Kakashi para volver al ataque. Quería sentirla, allí y ahora.

 

—¿Puedo llamarlo Obito? —Antes de que Sakura pudiera responder él la calmó con un beso. Sí, amaba enojarla, aunque un hijo no era mala idea.

 

Al contrario, le fascinaba. Imaginarse a un pequeño o pequeña con grandes orbes verdes, robándole la billetera a Yamato, burlándose del gruñón tío Sasuke y haciendo enojar a su madre. Sí, quería un hijo con ella.

¿Quién sabe si Tsunade con un nieto dejaba de darle tantas misiones?

Obito Hatake Haruno, no sonaba mal.

 

◦•●◉✿✿◉●•◦

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Dudo que pase, pero si reconocen esta historia de algún lado es porque, sí, se encuentra en FF. La escribí en el 2012 y la encontré ahora -nostalgia- que Naruto ya se acaba. Como KakaSaku sigue siendo mi ship favorita, decidí escribirla de nuevo (espero haber mejorado al menos la ortografía) y publicarla.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> La imagen de la portada no es mía, los personajes son de Kishimoto.


End file.
